Anouther Day in Kiri
Participants Nobu Rinha Katsuro Uchiha Mizuki Inuzuka Anouther Day in Kiri Guest_NobuAkimichi: -A sliver of light broke through the window of my bedroom and illuminated the items and things that cluttered my room. It wasn’t your average child’s room I’d imagine, since there were assortment of jars with herbs, bugs, spices, and almost as many books as a library could set on their walls. Oddly enough the room itself was actually kept organized through the outrageous amount of hording that I did with my studies. I was always seeking further knowledge, often going through the tomes that my parents placed through-out the home, and also many items that I had ‘borrowed’ from stores and never returned. I groaned softly as the light had fallen over my closed eye lids and caused me to awaken from my unconscious slumber. I was sitting in the desk chair in my room, my face pressed hard against the wooden surface and a pool of drool soaked my cheek and hair. Luckily the book I was reading was pushed a little bit further up on the desk and wasn’t soiled by the moisture that spread over the table. As I sat up in the chair and felt my face unstick from the table, I reached over to grab a dirty shirt from the day before to wipe what I could up. Going through the normal routine of showering, getting dressed in a simple outfit of a white shirt and black pants that was possibly too large for my own person, though was much more comfortable than the casual scrubs that I wore. I slipped my sandals on and continued out the door, telling my parents that I would return soon without even waiting for their okay. Like I cared about what they wanted or said, I was on a mission. I wanted to start working upon my own skills of medical ninjutsu this day, and so with only a single medium scroll on my person, I start to stroll through the streets towards the gates where I could seek out an injured animal or perhaps just catch a fish and practice upon that. Knowing good and well also that revenge was on the mind of that female and male from the other day, especially after my comment before fleeing the scene. I kept myself to the alleys and larger crowds to avoid being sighted by the others.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would sit up in the chair in his living room, his body was sore and his additude was something left to be desired as he grumbled, closing the book he had and realizing he forgot to set the page mark so he knew where he was, which only bugged him more. He stood and walked to the kitchen finishing some of the daily chores he did while his mom was out waiting for the shops to open up and so she could buy some groceries. He walked to his room running a hand along the picture of his father as he grabbed his tool belt and strapped it on, opening his front door and closing it with a latch. He would walk down the steps and along the street as he headed his normal route to the edge of town to the ramen shop to get his normal take out before heading to the straining grounds. As he walked he noticed the kid with the stink bomb in the alleys curious as to why he was there and not on the main road but didn’t take to much notice in it as he moved to the ramen shop, standing out front while the cook got two orders ready. Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: cool drops of water fell onto Mizukis' olive colored skin as she climbed down the tall moss tree that stretched out over a river of clear blue fresh water. Maroku whimpered knowing we were both hungry for breakfast "ok ok we'll go get ramen." she said as the pup nipped at the toes that poked out unprotected. As we saw the shop in sight Maroku bounced with joy, "so hungry" Mizuki growled softly to herself. She and Maroku sat at their usual spot in the shop and chowed down on a few bowls of ramen before seeing a boy with black shoulder length hair and a red sliver in it walk in and order a bowl. Slowly rising from her chair she stretched and sighed happily as she had a full stomach and plenty of change left over for lunch and dinner if she was locked out again tonight. Looking down at the pup her mother gave to her she smiled with pride, but before she left out from the doors she decided to take a bowl to go just in case she was hungry again soon. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I sighed softly to myself as I came to a stop just before an open street and which was actually not but maybe a hundred feet from the gate and simply stared out at the open world beyond it. I was curious about how my life might play out eventually. Would a war be started and I would be forced to heal the wounds of the soldiers, or would my intelligence play a key in strategy and I would be kept back for that. Perhaps I could hone my skills and become a remarkable shinobi like many of the past that had fought for their village. Such fantasies rarely clouded my mind and distracted me since I was mostly focused upon the here and now. I looked over to my right where there was a tree out in the open by the gate where I could hear birds chirping rather franticly. My brow quirked in curiosity as I started to head in the direction of the noise and investigate, my mind completely rid of whom was in my surroundings now and what worries troubled my earlier. As I grew closer to the tree I couldn’t help but notice that a small blue bird had fallen from the tree, it looked as though perhaps it had injured its wing and frantically attempted to fly back to where it belonged. A frown fell over my lips as I noticed its suffering, and partially wished that I had the confidence to actually heal it. But I knew that with my current level of skill I would most likely not succeed in saving this poor animals life. I attempted to remind my childhood mind that death was something that comes natural and sometimes we can’t do anything about it, but another part of me persisted to say that if we train hard enough… We could defeat death. As I finally came close enough to the bird and knelt down, I spoke in a soft voice to attempt to sooth the animal and laid a hand down to show that I was no threat. The bird didn’t even seem to notice at first, and continued its constant fluttering. I grimaced as I knew that these movements were in fact only making the injury worse, and in response, I knew what would stop any creature in its tracks. Reaching into my side pouch where I had wrapped up some snacks for lunch later on in the day, I held it down so that the bird may see the offering. Instantly the birds movements stopped being so erratic and instead stared at me in confusion. Before I had given the food, I reached in the opposite pouch to grasp the medium scroll and unreeled it before the bird, then drew it onto it with the persuasion of food. With the preparations almost ready, I sighed softly and watched the bird eat for a moment while I focused my own chakra and envisioned performing a technique that he was told about by his parents. It was a minor healing technique, not like the Mystic Hands like the more skilled healers used. None the less, I figured that it would perhaps help a little…- CastielCaoin: As he waited for the ramen he looked in the shop and relised he was being watched by an unfamiliar Genin, yet another in the pool of new people. He noticed a puppy next to her which made it obvious she was an inazuka. He was curious but didn’t take long, as the girl paid for her food; he moved in and picked up his order looking her in the face for only a second before walking straight and tall out of the tented front end to the shop. He moved over to the training fields leaving the main gate to get there and once there he sat near the roads edge, setting his tools out in order on the grass and unpacking one of the two sets of ramen being he was starved, his mother wasn’t home to cook today and he felt training was more important. He would sit quietly taking a deep breath in and out before opening the take out and beginning to eat Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I gave off another soft sigh with the clearing of my mind and beginning to focus solely upon the chakra that ran through my palms and fingertips. Settling myself on the ground and sitting upon my knees in front of the injured bird, I moved them together and began to form the simple three set seals required for the technique. Intertwining my fingers and forming the signs of Ram, Rat, and Dog, I then moved my hands over the bird, hovering perhaps maybe just a foot above its head. Feeling the chakra beginning to formulate on my palm in what it looked like a soft blue orb about the size of just a golf ball, it took a great amount of stress to hold it. The scroll somewhat helped with the focusing and was probably the reason I had gotten this far with the technique so far. The orb flickered unstably multiple times, the healing properties of the jutsu not really doing its job on the bird which didn’t even notice the actions I was performing since it was eating so happily. Sweat began to trickle down my temple as I struggled to keep the jutsu alive and continue assisting the innocent animal. Despite my childish and immature tendencies, I cared a lot for people and animals alike. It was the reason I wanted to master medical ninjutsu, not only that, but the stories of what I heard people could accomplish through such a selfless skill was amazing. I struggled for a long while, sitting in front of this bird trying my hardest to heal the animal, but I continued to fail. The jutsu would fail over and over, and I would have to start again with the seals and start the process all over again. Growling and growing more frustrated that the jutsu wouldn’t work, I bit down on my lip and just tried again, hoping maybe before the food ran out for the bird that it would be healthy enough to fly away.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would look into the entrance of the village from where he was sitting and he realized the boy from the other day with the gas that nearly destroyed his dads arm gaurds was just up the way. He watched the boy intently slurping his ramen as his eyes closed and reopened with a single tomoe sharingan present, his eyes almost glowed red. His eyes scanned over the boy and his chakra as he watched him do his jutsu, in the process he was taking mental notes and realized he was a healing nin, this kid will be a handy asset.- he thought in the back of his head as he watched the boy do his thing. Looking down to his ramen when he was worried he was spoted. It was odd the kid had a purple color of chakra, he found that interesting but just went back to his lunch so he wasn’t caught peeping in on the boy- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Over, and over, and over again I attempted this healing jutsu. I couldn’t seem to get it down. I was beginning to grow frustrated, and didn’t quite understand why I was having such a difficult time with this.- Ugh… I know repetition is the key… But I should have this down. –I sighed softly and gave up on the healing of the bird. I wasn’t so cold hearted that I would just leave the bird defenseless. Instead, I would at least make the bird comfortable and take it to someone who could help, and in the process teach me more about the technique. Reaching into my side pouch, I found some gauze pads and medical tape that I could use for my basic medic skills. Practicing splinting the wing, I diligently assisted the bird before scooping it into my hands.- Don’t worry fella’… We’ll get you back to the sky… -I spoke softly to the bird as I smiled and just went ahead towards my own parent’s home. I knew good and well that my parents could help, as this really wasn’t the first time I had brought and animal home and begged to save them. Whistling softly as I walked back through the street and held the bird with care and affection, I left in the direction towards home.-